Radiation/Issue 14
This is Issue 14 of Radiation. Issue 14 Tonopah would very soon have a problem: they were a week into the apocalypse, and they were already running low on food. Since the radiation had killed all prey, saving animals inside Tonopah, there would be no way to get fresh meat. They had to rely on the few living farmers in Tonopah, and hope they could find a place with canned goods. Gene was discussing it with Dale. Dale could be very negative and grumpy at times, but Gene thought he made far better decisions than everyone else in the town. Besides, he was one of the few authorities left in the town. “How much would you say we need to last a month?” Gene asked, standing in the food storage with Dale and Molly West, a nursery student who wanted to help out. Gene set her in charge of the food distribution. “With around 100 survivors, 15 boxes.” Dale muttered, scanning the former conference room. Only a few cans with goods were placed nicely on the table. Then there was two small baskets with carrots and a lot of potatoes. Gene took his hand to his head and sighed. “Maybe the government will drop us food.” Molly said, herself realizing it was stupid. “The government is gone.” Gene said. “We’ll have to search nearby cities.” Molly was worried, though. The radiation could make the food dangerous to eat, and as far they knew, the entire America had been bombed. “The radiation though...” Molly said quietly, her left hand on her right elbow, looking from Dale to Gene. “we can’t eat the food.” Gene smiled, patted Molly on the shoulder and said “we’ll be fine.” And Gene was right. Jed Tinker could neutralize radiation, so he just had to be close to the food, and then he could remove the radiation. That way, the food would be safe to eat. Even though these abilities caused problems for Gene, they were helpful too. Looking for someone to leave the town, Gene walked out into the protected parking lot in front of the main hall. Some guys were on watch on the wall. Gene couldn’t see who from where he stood. He figured he should ask Jed, as that would be the only way other people could come. The radiation could easily kill them. And Gene couldn’t go. He had to be here to run everything. That was his excuse, anyway. That’s when Gene saw Jed Tinker and Kenny Frickster walking through the improvised gate in the fence. Gon and Ilana Niemann right behind them. Gene smiled when he saw that Gon was alive. They had been very good friends for a very long time, so Gene was very happy that he was fine. “Gon.” Gene said as he got closer. “Gene.” Gon replied with a grin. He gave his old friend a hug and gave him a pat on the back. Gene turned his eyes to Ilana, saying “Good to see you're okay, Ilana.” “You too, Mr. Miller.” Ilana replied with a weak smile. Gene noticed her eyes being red, making her look like someone who had cried. Then Gene noticed that Joe Gregory wasn’t with them. “Wasn’t Joe with you too?” Gene asked, looking at Gon. “Oh, he was.” Gon said casually. “He was bitten.” “Awful.” Gene muttered as he turned around to show Gon and Ilana a room in the hotel next to the main hall. Kenny and Jed were right in front of Gene, and Gene needed to get food quickly. So he called out for Jed, who slowed down. “I know it’s much to ask, but we really need food, and you’re the only one who can survive the radiation.” Gene explained. Gon heard what Gene was saying, and even though he had just gotten in safety, Gon wanted adventure. And most of all, he wanted to be in the inner circle. Well, he didn’t know if there was an inner circle, but figured there was. There always is. “I can do that.” Jed said. “But I don’t know the area, so I wont know...” “I know the area.” Gon interrupted. Ilana rolled her eyes and followed Kenny, as the three other men stopped up. “Really?” Gene said with a hidden chuckle. “Yeah, it’ll be fun.” Gon said. He turned his head to Jed, who was standing with his arms crossed. “When do we leave?” Navigation Category:Radiation Category:Radiation Issues Category:Issues